Sk8er Boi
by Jia
Summary: Hey! A one-shot harry/herm from me. I forgot the disclaimer in the fic, so i do not own the song or the characters. I only own the plot... I think. Newayz, have fun reading, R/R! Jia


'He was a boy; she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk; she did ballet- what more can I say?'  
  
"Cho, wait!" Harry dashed down the Charms Corridor, trying to catch up with Cho Chang, a pretty 6th year Ravenclaw whom he had a crush on.  
  
Cho turned around and flashed Harry a smile. "Yes, Harry?" Cho would flirt with anyone. She had no interest whatsoever in Harry Potter, but she found it fun to play with his emotions.  
  
'He wanted her. She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends turned up their nose; they had a problem with his baggy clothes.'  
  
'He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to Earth.'  
  
"Cho- hey! Look, I was wondering. er. will you go to the ball with me?" Harry looked down at Cho with a smile spreading across his face. At 6 foot 3 inches, Harry was one of the tallest boys in school. With his shining green eyes and muscular physique, Harry was also one of the most sought after boys in school. This had not gone to his head. Harry was still a bit insecure when it came to dealing with people. Every girl wanted him. except, it seemed, Cho.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I can't. I've already told Draco I'd go with him this year. And besides, Draco's really hot."  
  
'5 years from now, she sits at home- feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on tv- guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends- they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along. Stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man she turned down.'  
  
'He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'  
  
'He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy." He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?'  
  
Harry felt his heart snap in two. Cho and. Draco? That was the last thing he'd expected. "Oh. okay, then. I'll see you later, Cho." Harry turned around quickly, not wanting to have to look at her any longer. As he sprinted down the halls, the sadness in him turned suddenly to hate. If she wanted Draco, then she could have him. It was only what Cho deserved. Harry had suddenly seen the true Cho- she only wanted the boys she could show off and were hard to get. She had been playing with him. Harry ran into someone. Looking down as he caught her, he realized that it was Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, Mione. I didn't see you there."  
  
Hermione smiled and her eyes sparkled as she heard Harry's comment. "I noticed. Why were you running, Harry?"  
  
As he and Hermione talked about his. er. girl problems, Harry realized that the best girl for him had been by his side the whole time. "Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
'Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.'  
  
'He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?'  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Of course I will, Harry. I've been waiting for the longest time for you to ask me."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Harry, I. I love you, Harry. I always have."  
  
Harry felt his heart melt back into one. "I love you to, Mione."  
  
As the young couple shared their first ever kiss, Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered her favourite muggle song. After they broke apart, she began to sing.  
  
"I'm with the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy.' I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl we used to know.  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said, 'See ya later, boy.' I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl we used to know."  
  
El Fin. 


End file.
